Failure
by shadowspinner1
Summary: Back before the ghost portal was working, Maddie and Jack built a more complex emperiment.
1. Chapter 1

SS: OK, This is cute and only a few chaptures long. I'm stillworking on Forgotten, so there. That will take a while. This is a little filler to tell you I'm alive. I like it. It comes from a diffrent view, but is not related to my others.

* * *

Beep... Beep... Beep...

"The energies are stabilizing. All functions green." A young woman stood staring at the small boy in a large tube in the middle of the room. Wires and an oxygen mask were hooked up, almost completely concealing the boy. On the screen in front of her was a panel glowing green with a diagram of the same boy.

"Stabilizers powering down. Draining in process." A large man wearing orange called over the smaller women. "Oh, this is going to be great! We're finally going to have something to experiment on!"

"Jack calm down. We don't know if it worked yet. Most of his body is composed of biological material." The women turned to her husband, smiling. He could just be so full of energy sometimes. She couldn't blame him though; they had been working on this project for the past four years.

The last time had been a complete blow out.

_Maddie placed a hand on her pregnant belly. She was seven months along but she couldn't miss the result of their hard work over the last two years. Inside the tube was a small fox, no bigger than the baby in her belly. She thought that he was pretty cute with his black fur and white markings and tips. Of course she and Jack were going to use it to test trackers and perhaps weapons, later on._

_Jack looked over his shoulder and back at her lovingly. The tank finished draining and Jack walked over to the little fur ball and picked him up. The ectoplasmic liquid dripped from his body as Jack carried him over to the table in front of Maddie._

_"Shouldn't he be awake by now Jack?"_

_"Give him a little while. He'll wake-up." Jack said with such confidence she couldn't help but believe him._

They had waited for an hour before heading upstairs. Then three months before liquefying the poor little thing. Ectoplasma was so hard to come by they couldn't waste it. In fact this new project was made out of the same material as the little fox.

The only difference was that they had used human DNA, their own DNA. Jack had wanted have their experiment made completely of his own, but Maddie had spent a few days convincing him that using her DNA too would be far better in the long run. Jack didn't know that she had used MOSTLY her own DNA.

"Draining process complete." Jack said snapping her out of her thoughts. "Hey,  
I think he's awake!"

She looked up at the boy who was not much bigger than a new born. His midnight black hair splayed in every direction and slowly he blinked his ice blue eyes at them.

"Ha! Successes!" Jack shouted making the boy flinch. He was about to grab the boy in his excitement but Maddie stopped him.

"Now Jack we don't want to crush him. He's pretty fragile right now." Maddie placed a hand on his shoulder and then walked over to their experiment. "Maybe we should call him something, give him a name."

Jack leaned over her shoulder, "Aw, you're bonding. Don't forget we're going to use it as a test subject for our ghost hunting weapons."

She didn't seem to hear him. Maddie had gotten lost in big blue eyes. Suddenly they slammed shut as tears started pouring out. Then the crying started, startling them both.

Neither had thought that they would have a second child on their hands. Since they had created him from mostly ectoplasma, they hypothesized that they would have a ghost that would instantly start causing mischief. The lab was completely sealed with supposedly ghost-proof paneling and reinforced steal, as preparation.

It seems that they had forgotten that everything starts out a blank slate.

Jack was getting a little confused to say the least. "How do we get him to stop?" he yelled over the cries as he threw his hands over his ears.

Maddie remembered how Jazz had been when she was just born and picked up the small child, placing him to her chest. "Jack could you get one of Jazz's old bottles and fill it with water."

The crying died down, but the occasional sobs could still be heard. Jack looked from experiment to his wife and decided not to question his better half's judgment. He raced up stairs to get the requested supplies.

Maddie stared down at her new charge. His closed eyes and scrunched up face made her smile. Maybe he was half etcoplasma but to her motherly instincts, he was still a baby in need of care, and she was going to give it to him.

"How about Danny?" he snuggled closer and she laughed. "Danny it is then."


	2. Chapter 2

SS: I know! I'm working on it. Chapture 6 of forgotten is still in progress. Here. Have an apitiser.

Box Ghost: Beware!

SS: No it's "on with the story." not beware.

Box Ghost: Fear me!

SS: Never mind. Get out. Kicks out box ghost

---

Jazz was bored. More than bored she had no one to play with. Her Mommy and Daddy were back in the basement again, playing. She wasn't supposed to go down there, cause it was a grown up game. 

At the age of two she knew plenty more than her parents like how jump suits were silly. Daddy had once tried to stuff her in one and she had to explain to him why they were silly. It was only after she told her mommy, (well cried but she wouldn't admit it because she was a big girl,) that she didn't want to look silly that she managed to get Daddy to stop bugging her.

She tried playing with Bearburt but then they got bored again. Then Bearburt got a good idea, they should go see what game Mommy and Daddy were playing. So she fixed her blue ribbon and picked up Bearburt for the climb down stairs. 

Usually the basement door was locked, but today it was open just like Bearburt said it would be. Sometimes Bearburt cold do amazing things, like tell her witch way was home. He also told her the other day about a boy who would protect her in the future, and how she would meat him soon.

Slowly she walked down the stairs, careful not to fall and stood at the bottom of the stairs. Her Mommy was holding something, rocking it back and forth while her Daddy was playing with a big bazooka looking thing. It looked fun, but dangerous, like those guns from TV.

Deciding that her mom would be the better playmate, she walked over to her. Then she saw what was in he mommy's arms. "Momma, who is that?"

Her mommy looked up in surprise, making Jazz want to laugh. Sometimes she wondered how her mommy could be so distracted all the time. Her curiosity, however, was on override at the moment.

"You're not supposed to be down her Jazz." Now her mom looked upset, so it was time to put on the emergency cute mode.

"The door was open and I'm bored. So... who is that?" Standing on her tip toes, she looked at the baby in her mom's arms. Jazz thought it looked cute, with its hair sticking out and sleeping face. "Is it a baby?"

Her mom sighed and then said, "He is your little brother. His name is Danny."

"Brother? When did you get him? He tiny!"

"The stork brought him a few weeks ago. He asked that we take really good care of him. I need you to be a good big sister. Now go upstairs. I'll be up in a few minutes and we'll make cookies."

---

At first Maddie had hope that her daughter would simply forget about their charge, but it was not to be. Jazz evidently saw their experiment as a play mate. It took a long while to explain that he couldn't play. That's when the younger girl decided that Danny was her baby, and that he would a great doll. She wanted to pick out his clothes, his toys, and volunteered some of her "...baby stuff that I don't need anymore because I'm a big girl now."

That almost broke Maddie's heart, because she knew that since he was an experiment, they were suppose to be testing their equipment on it. That's when she got an idea.

He hadn't shown any sign of being able to do any ghostly things yet so maybe...

"Jack I think we should keep him." Maddie Looked directly into her husbands eyes.

Jack burst out laughing. Maddie was a little upset. She had been thinking long and hard about it all though the day. She had waited until after Jazz went to bed to talk to him. Because of the cookies, it took a while to get the excited girl and Jack to bed. Now she wanted to get her point across.

"Jack, I'm serious, I want to raise him like he were born a normal child. Jazz already thinks he is, it won't be hard, no one really knows us in this big town. He hasn't shown any abilities over the past two weeks, and he acts just like any other child would."

"Whoa, whoa, slow down there Maddie. I know what you're asking. I understand, I've worked just as hard as you on this project, but Maddie, we have no idea how long he will last. Our last project we had to scrap, remember? Then there's the problem as to what happens when he gets older, and shows his true colors. Like the malevolence of a true ghost." Jack stopped to let them think about that for a moment. 

Maddie realized that he was right, they didn't have any idea how he would grow up, but, she couldn't bear to think that he would be nothing but an experiment. Maybe they could do something, "It might help if we raise him, he might be able to control his urges, and he may never gain ghost powers. That would make him basically a test tube baby. After all, despite the etcoplasmic make up, he is based off of our genes."

"But he was supposed to be our ghost test subject." his eyes got big and his lip stuck out.

"We can still test our trackers on him. Then we can find a real ghost to test the rest. But that means that we have to be careful of our weapons, and not let them zone in on him."

Jack smiled, that was one of the things he loved about his wife, she could fix almost every situation into a good compromise. Now to work on the cookie problem. "Alright, but you owe me cookies."

Maddie smiled, "We'll work out the details later." She tried to get into bed but heard Jack whimper. "Fine I'll make more cookies tomorrow."

And that was how Danny became part of their little family. 


	3. Chapter 3

SS: Ok, there's one more after this then it's done. If you want more, I'm thinking about a sequal, after forrgoteen is written up.

Clockwork: No, you may not use my potal as a big screen TV.

SS: Why not? I just want to see all that ever was, is and will be.

Clockwork: Because, that's my job.

SS: Oh fu you! You can't be my muse.

Clockwork: You'll be back.

---

Experiment after experiment, nine inventions, or for us normal folk, two years, passed by and Danny had grown into an active boy, that roomed about the house as he wished, always under the careful eye of his '"family". He was clumsy, always falling, but never once was there a single sign of ghost powers. Jack even went as far a to zap him a little when Jazz was at school and Maddie was shopping one day, but the boy only cried, loudly. He barely managed to quite the boy before they got home an hour later.

The trackers and the constant monerting were the only signs that he even had ectoplasma. Other than that, he was just like family.

Jazz had also grown. She still dragged around Bearburt, but didn't take him to school because he was afraid of the other kids. She was protective of Danny and Bearburt said that he would need her protection more than ever soon.

"Hey Danny wanna go to the park with me?" Jazz had pulled out the wagon, and was putting in a few toys. "We can bring your rocket."

"Swure! Dwoes Mommy know that we're going?" Danny started to jump up and down in excitement. 

Jazz wanted to tell him to stop, but he was still little. He didn't know that jumping up and down was not a big boy thing to do. She was proud of her big girl skills, including her perfect talking skills. 

"I already asked mom. She said that we had two hours, that means we need to be back before the big hand reaches the six." Telling time was another one of her skills that Jazz was proud of. She could also count to a hundred and knew two plus two. Her little brother could only count to ten. 

"Can I ride in wagon? Pwease?" The park was only two block away, but if she didn't pull him, it was take a long time to get there. That was why she was bringing the wagon. But he didn't need to know that.

"Fine but when I say it's time to go, we go. Or I get your desert tonight."

Danny gulped at not getting desert. He really wanted to keep it. "Ok."

The ride was quick thanks to Jazz's foresight. Soon they were at the park, chasing squirrels and flutterbys. There were other kids there with their parents and a game of tag started up. Danny being younger sat and watched the other kids while Jazz played. 

After a while he got bored and wandered over to some smaller boys playing in the sand with cars. "Hi. Can I plway?" Danny smiled at them in the way of all young children.

"Sure. Here have one of my cars." One of the boys said. He grinned and they all started vrooming the cars across the sand.

They played happily losing track of time, and everything outside of their little game. So Danny didn't notice the aching until his legs cramped up. When he tried to stand, he fell instead. "Huh?"

That's when one of the mothers looked up. When she saw Danny she screamed and pulled her boy away from him. Danny didn't understand what was wrong. He tried to get up again but the world was spinning. Jazz was suddenly by his side. 

"Danny, what hwappened?" Her usually perfect dialog was interrupted by her worry, or was it the commotion. He could feel eyes on him from every direction.

He tried to speak but the word wouldn't exit his mouth properly. All he could hear was grunts, or was it that everyone else was talking in grunts. Their voices keep getting higher and higher. The only way out was back. The darkness was comforting, like and old friend. His sister's voice broke through, but he couldn't understand it. That was ok because the darkness was where he wanted to be, something was on the other side, if he could just reach it…

---

Maddie was just finishing up dinner, when she looked up at the time. 6:15. The kids were supposed to be home by now. Even if they were young, Jazz was responsible. The last time she checked on them was half an hour ago, and they were fine then.

She covered her pasta and grabbed her coat. Hopefully they were just caught up in a game.

Maddie was not expecting to see a crowd when she got to the park. They were standing a little away, but around Jazz and... Danny? "Oh God, please let that not be..."

Maddie pushed though the crowed and bend down by Jazz who was in tears. "Sweetie what happened?"

"He.. he.. Mommy, he not breathing." Jazz fell into another fit of sobs. 

Maddie bent over and checked on, it had to be, Danny. He no longer looked like the little boy that had first come out the tank. Now, he had dark blotches on his face and hands. It took her a moment to realize that it wasn't bruises but black fur. Another look told her that green blood was oozing through his clothing. "Jazz, we're going home."

Maddie place her coat around the boy and picked him up. His shoe fell to the ground but Jazz grabbed them, begging, "Mommy, he be aright? Plwease he be alright?"

As Maddie stood up, she realized that she was now being stared at. The crowd from when she got here was joined by a few more people, and she realized that no matter what, they had to leave. A soft movement from in her arms told her that she couldn't worry about that now. Her son, even if he no longer looked human, needed her help. "Don't worry Jazz, I'm here and I'm gonna make everything alright." 


	4. Chapter 4

SS: Ok, this is it. I told you it was short.

Kemper: Will you be my friend?

SS: What! How did you get in here! Out!

(Kemper is bouted out)

SS: I'll do a sequal if people want one. But I need suggestions, (and reviews) to know for sure. I don't know how well it will work.

---

Maddie walked back down stairs from giving Jazz dinner. The girl was still shaken up and had grabbed on to Bearburt like a life line. Jack was at the Panel pressing buttons that gave him different energy scans.

"Maddie, he's a little unstable, but he should pull out."

"But, why was he unstable to begin with?" She looked at the small boy in the tank. He once again looked human, but she could see that he still had the tail, peeking out from behind him.

"I'm not sure, but it might be because of the last experiment. He form shift looks like the last thing we tried to create." Jack shifted though a bunch of papers. "Here."

Maddie realized that he was right, even the energy lines matched up. "Oh Jack, What do we do? He doesn't have any powers but if he continues to shift…"

"Don't worry so much. Besides, it's not that bad." He tried to comfort his wife. But it wasn't helping.

Jazz suddenly screamed from upstairs. Both scientists rushed up stairs and disaster met their eyes. 

---

In their living room were several men and a priest. Jazz was in a corner cowering. One of the men shouted, "Where are your parents wench?"

Maddie got very angry and felt Jack ruffle beside her. She stepped forward, "We're right here. This is our home, why are you here?"

"We're here to get rid of that demon. Where is he?" A cry came from the others.

"He's not a demon, now get out of our house." Maddie's blood was boiling. How dare they barge in here? 

"So she admits it." another man said. He turned to the priest, "Can you dispel the demon from here?"

The priest shook his head, "It's very strong if it has a physical body. I'd need place holy water on its body to keep it from coming back."

Enough was enough. It took a lot to make Jack Fenton mad, but His girl was hurt, they were upsetting his wife, and they were in his house unauthorized. He could be very scary when he wanted to be. His bulk seemed to fill the room.

"Get out of my house you yellow bellied sap suckers. If you don't I'll call the police and they won't take kindly for trespassing. Now off with you!" Jack boomed out. The house shuttered slightly from his outburst.

The men looked at each other and the priest backed slowly out of the house, making signs against evil. They realized that the danger would was too great for them to handle. Slowly they left the house, and as soon as they were out the door, they ran.

---

It took a short two weeks to stabilize their experiment. He slept a lot now, at the moment his was fast asleep in the corner. After that they were flitting about the house, packing. 

No one was brave enough to enter their home, but Maddie knew people looked in their window on occasion during the time they prepared. Jazz was upset when her favorite toys were packed up, and cranky from being cooped up inside all the time.

Maddie didn't want to uproot their lives, but Jack and her had decided it was for the best. They were moving far from Wisconsin, to a small town on the ocean. It was small, but no too small, and from what they heard, beautiful. It was called Amity Park; they only hoped that it lived up to its name.

They ran one more test before they left. And then they sat the boy on the table. He blinked sleepily at them as they packed up their lab. Finally everything was ready to go. 

From a moment they stared sadly at their basement, remembering all of the work they did there, all the memories and successes and…

Jack looked back at they boy sitting on the table. "We really messed up this time."

Maddie smiled "Yes this was our worst failure yet. But he's our failure."

Jack and Maddie walked over and stood over their experiment gone awry...

Failure. 


End file.
